Do It Again
by Rayne Kerrigan
Summary: Draco and Hermione, Head boy and girl. How do they spend their time? Be warned of smut.


"Do it again." I begged, waiting impatiently for him to continue. This man. Never in a million years did I imagine myself with him. Not like this. Yet somehow it felt so perfect. "Quiet." He hissed against my ear, the fistful of hair – my hair – in his hand was suddenly yanked back. My eyes prickled from the pain but I couldn't help purring into the back of my throat.

"Heh, you're such a slut." He murmured lustfully, biting down on my cheek then my jaw then my neck. I shivered as his hot tongue flicked forward, brushing up against my sensitive column of skin. "No, no." I gasped in euphoria. "Not my neck." He growled against my skin and pushed me forward until my hips met the back of the couch with a jolt. The loveseat lurched forward, scraping across the wood floor of the Head Common Room.

His hand was still tangled in my hair, pulling my head back to expose my pale neck. Standing behind me, I felt the heat of his naked body so close to mine but not touching. He couldn't. He was so close, nearly spilling over with desire. I felt the same way. My skin tingled as he bent me over and then reached a hand between my legs to spread them apart.

I wanted him to stop but I wanted him to continue. I felt so dirty. I felt so used. But I loved every second of it. I wanted the pain, the name calling and abuse. Who knew I was such a closet freak? Worst of all, I wanted it all from him. From Draco Malfoy. Seventh year. Head Boy. Smart. Handsome. A jerk, sure, but one that was so very good with his hands.

I felt pressure at my lower lips, something hard and wet begging for admittance. "Fuck Granger, why are you so tight?" I ignored his comment because I didn't trust myself enough to form a coherent sentence. Malfoy's hot cock poked and prodded at me for what felt like eternity, trying to ease his way in. It was the first gentlemanly thing he had done all night. Giving up on entrance for the moment, he thrust his cock along my clit eliciting a plethora of different noises from me. Every thrust stoked the fire in my core, causing me to steadily climb towards my climax. I thought for a moment how we ended up like this …

**Flashback**

"Honestly, I don't know how you became Head Boy, Malfoy." I said, venom laced my words. "Probably bought your way in." I knew I was brooding but I didn't care. He was the last person in the world I wanted to spend my evenings with. Yet here we were, reading our textbooks by the enchanted fireplace on the love seat. "Shut up Granger." He said, bored. "You're a teacher's pet. As if that is any better. They probably all felt sorry for you."

I threw my book down onto a cushion I had earlier discarded on the floor and crawled across the couch to him. "Who do you think you are?" I was almost in his lap. I was so angry that I didn't care. He ignored me, continuing to read his book. I pulled it out of his grip and held it behind my back. "Well?" I demanded, seething.

"Give me back my book, Granger." He shot me a warning look but no threat to accompany it. I think that scared me more than if he had actually threatened me like he usually did. "N-no." I stuttered, already losing my resolve. "Tell me why you would say such a hateful thing to me!" Silver eyes flashed at me with no response. He was being unusually cryptic. "Tell me!"

Malfoy leapt forward, pinning me to the arm of the loveseat, book pinned between me and the couch. "Hating you is easier." He exhaled, his breath was surprisingly cool and sweet on my face. He was so close, propped between my legs, arms on either side of me and his face inches from my own. I didn't know how to react. For a moment, I thought he was going to try to kill me. "Easier than what?" I squeaked, how humiliating.

"Than giving into this." He murmured, taking my free hand and rubbing it over the material of his pants. He was rock hard and thrashing uncontrollably beneath the restrictive material. "Malfoy?" I shrieked, aghast but any protest was cut off as his lips pressed firmly to my own.

I melted into him and time blurred.

**End Flashback**

"Merlin! I can't take this!" Malfoy hissed he yanked my head to the side, bit down hard on my sensitive neck and plunged mercilessly into my pussy. My eyes bulged and tears leaked down my face. "T-too b-b-big!" I cried, something warm leaked from my abused hole and from where Draco's teeth had dug in. "Too tight." He groaned, pulling his swollen cock out just to slam in once more. I begged him to stop, the pain causing my legs to buckle. He demanded my silence as he plowed into me relentlessly. When I refused to comply, he yanked my head back and locked his lips with mine. His mouth taste like traces of hot coppery blood, my blood. I was surprised to find that I liked the taste or maybe it was Malfoy that I liked the taste of.

I couldn't help but moan as the ceaseless pain slowly diffused into pleasure. "I can't. I can't." I gasped, breaking contact with Malfoy's lips. "What can't you do?" He teased, his sex noises making me ooze juices. It lubricated the Head Boy's cock as his relentless assault continued. "Hold myself up …" I panted weakly. "Fine." He responded as he withdrew his cock and turned me around so I was facing him. I observed his naked form for the first time; his body was well toned and covered in sweat. While his manhood stood painfully erect and dripping with my juices. His blond hair was dishevelled and his silver eyes burned with passion.

His hands reached out towards me as they were finally free of my hair. They caressed my shoulders, arms, waist and breasts. Paying special attention to my hard nipples, he pulled at them expertly. Which elicited another hearty moan from me and a devilish smirk from him. The head boy pulled his hands away and placed them on my waist. He lifted me up and sat me down on the back of the love seat. "Say my name." He whispered, hands resting on my thighs. "What?" I asked, not sure I had heard correctly.

"Say my name." he said again, his gaze was intense. "Draco?" I asked. He shivered in delight as he spread my legs and plunged into me once more. "Again."

"Draco!" I gasped as the length of his cock buried deep within me. "Again." He quivered words tight as he approached the final stretch. His thrusts were quicker and deeper, his hands were more demanding. "Draco … Draco … Oh please, don't stop Draco!" I shrieked as his swollen member rubbed up against my G-spot with alarming accuracy. I was so close it hurt. "Hermione." He whispered my name, giving me chills of excitement. His leaned forward, digging deeper into me. "Oh Merlin! Hermione!" He groaned heavily and he released deep inside me. The final stroke of his length caused me to convulse and spasm with the most intense orgasm of my life.

Tangled together, we looked up at each other. Panting hard and coated in sweat I said that only thing that came to my mind. "Do it again … Draco."

Quite clearly Smut for my amusement. Hope you enjoyed it though!


End file.
